Never Ending
by mama-Ichigo
Summary: She was Stiles' older sister and Laura Hale's best friend. After the fire she found a need to be a cop so she could do anything and everything she could to help the Hales because they were like her family. After Laura's death and 5 years later she a superior officer to the Avengers and on her way home to set her brother straight. MarySue! Clint Barton/OC and Sterek. No flames :)


**Yes this is a mary sue. And yes she is badass in her every right but not everything will be about her. Yes the majority of it is unrealistic but I am just getting ideas out of my head. So no flames. PLEASE. And yes to all those looking out for my stories I am currently writing but I had a bit of writers block and the only thing in my mind right now is this damn story Idea so TAKE IT!**

**Yes this is a yaoi and a regular because I am AWESOME. So my original Character is Ryleigh Hawthorne Stilinski and she is paired with Clint Barton or Hawkeye. And Sterek. And other pairings and I will let you know when I come across the pair.**

_**Punishment**_

Stiles never really got in trouble. He knew which buttons to push on his dad to make him feel guilty for punishing or even thinking about it and then Stiles was usually home free. It was one of his many talents that he had learned from his older sister Ryleigh whenever she was around. Ryleigh always got in trouble and most of the time she let the punishment last a day before finding a way to weasel her way out of it. Luckily, she passed her skills on to her kid brother much to his dad's disagreement.

No whenever Stiles was in real trouble, it was when Ryleigh was involved. Stiles never really listened to his dad so when Ryleigh was there she would put Stiles in his place real quick. Stiles absolutely loved his older sister to death but he was scared shitless of her. Most of the time, everyone was. Especially Scott. When they were little, Stiles and Scott, they always got into all kinds of trouble. Most of the time Stiles' dad got real stressed from work and just let it slip. But Ryleigh didn't. Oh no.

She found out that Scott and Stiles bullied a kid because they wanted to know what it felt like since it always happened to them. So when Ryleigh found out, she beat the shit out of them and hung them by their underwear on the kitchen cabinets. At least that was how the Sheriff found them. Ryleigh was kicked back on the couch watching a movie, eating chips while the two seven year olds cried for her to put them down. Ryleigh of course got a stern scolding of how they were only children and didn't know any better and of course she protested saying that they did know better and then of course told the Sheriff the real story and Scott and Stiles' got in even more trouble.

When Stiles turned ten he first met Derek Hale. He was the kid sister of Laura Hale and she was his sister's age. While Stiles was younger then Derek by six years they still had to get along because of the amount of times they saw each other since their sisters carted them around like baggage. The day Stiles told Ryleigh he likes Lydia Martin; she laughed at him (unintentionally) and told him to give it up. It was harsh but Stiles knew, now, that she was just looking out for him. He ran away.

It was Derek who found him huddled in his knees crying like a girl, a memory Stiles is extremely grateful Derek never spoke about, and picked him up and carried him to the Hale house where he got a warm welcome from all the people in the room. Of course Stiles hid behind Derek's mother who he had met and loved because she reminded him of his own mother. She just rubbed his back as he cried and told her what happened. Not even five minutes later Ryleigh came in and scooped her brother up into her arms and screamed at him for running away which amused everyone in the Hale house because, like everyone else, they loved Ryleigh.

The day Derek met Kate Argent was the day Stiles had watched Ryleigh beat the shit out of Derek for hitting Stiles, in front of Derek's whole family. Stiles knew now that back then Ryleigh knew about the werewolves and because Laura was her best friend promised to keep it a secret from everyone. They were having a cook out. Scott was there with Stiles dad all at the Hale house for Thanksgiving because the Stilinskis and the Hales saw each other every day.

Stiles and Scott were eleven while Derek was seventeen and Ryleigh and Laura were nineteen. Stiles didn't know any better about keeping your mouth shut so he told Derek, while Kate was there and said he didn't like her that she gave him the creeps. He had voiced everyone's opinions, the Hale's because she was an Argent. A hunter. Ryleigh watched Derek punch Stiles in the mouth. It broke his jaw. So while Kate immediately left, Ryleigh pounced on Derek. She beat the shit out of him, and Stiles imagined it was a very embarrassing day for Derek. Laura had to get her off him and then Derek's dad yanked him off the ground.

That was the day that the Hale house burnt down. Stiles believed that was the reason why Ryleigh became a cop so she could prove that Kate Argent was the one that set fire to that house and killed those people. The funeral was worse. Stiles sobbed because it felt like he had lost another mom. Ryleigh only held Laura and Derek's hands tightly. Stiles remembered that she didn't cry that day. Not a single tear but she let them use her shoulder. When Stiles asked her about it that night, she only said it was because someone has to be the one that holds others up from falling down when they need it most.

That was the day Stiles saw why everyone else loved Ryleigh. It was because she cared about everyone else.

"Stiles," a voice called. The spazzy teen jerked around to see the Sheriff standing at his door with his arms crossed. Stiles was supposed to be grounded and yet he was caught red handed with one leg stuck out of the window.

"Uh heya daddio. What's crackin?'

"In the house. Now." The Sheriff demanded, unamused.

"yeah! Yeah right away!" Stiles said with a mock salute and fell on his back trying to untangle his leg from the window mumbling something about how it was unfair that the wolves could do it and he couldn't. The Sheriff tried his best to not smirk at his son's antics and all of their hilarity.

"Ready to confess why you are being accused of hitting a teacher?" John Stilinski asked his son.

"Uh, no not really." Stiles smiled, his Dad not amused.

"Well I guess I'll have to pull out the big guns then." The Sheriff snickered. "I'm calling Ryleigh." The color from Stile's face drained.

"N-n-n-n-no! No no no no!" Stiles spazzed, "Please don't!"

"I already did." John snickered, finally having the upper hand. "She'll be here tonight."

"Fuck me!"

"Language or I'll tell her about that too."


End file.
